1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an eyeglasses structure and an eyeglasses frame. More particularly, the invention relates to an eyeglasses structure and an eyeglasses frame which can be quickly disassembled and reassembled, preventing the lenses from being damaged during use and increases the user life of the eyeglasses.
2. Description of Related Art
As the quality of life improves for a great deal of the world's population, consumers are demanding a lot more of their eyeglasses, including comfort, fewer components, a more fashionable appearance and easily replaceable components.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional structure of eyeglasses includes a frame 50, two legs 60, lenses 70, and a pair of nose pads 80. A groove 51 and recesses 52 are respectively formed at a lower edge and an inner side of the frame 50. Two protrusions 71 are formed at both sides of the lenses 70. An upper edge of the lenses 70 engages with the groove 51. The two protrusions 71 engage with the two recesses 52 so that the lenses 70 is fixed on the frame 50. The legs 60 are pivotally connected to ends of the frame 50. The nose pads 80 are embedded at lower edge on a central part of the lenses 70.
Even though such a structure offers advantages such as fewer components and ease of disassembly, an external force needs to stretch the lenses 70 to engage with a groove 51. During disassembly, more external force is required to remove the lenses 70 by releasing a protrusion of the lenses 70 from a recess 52. Therefore, it is easy to break the lenses 70 and thus increases the costs of use. Furthermore, the engagement configuration on both sides may add width to the entire frame. The upper edge of the lenses is 70 completely received inside the groove 51 of the frame 50. When worn, both sides of the frame 50 often become deformed due to the shape or size of the user's head. The lenses 70 therefore become painful to the wearer and its focus location may change possibly causing damage to the wearer's eyes.